Arc welding has been developed and refined for years, as one of the most widely used material joining technologies. High-quality welds are critical for many applications, such as automobile manufacturing, refineries and ship building. The torch orientation is defined as the torch posture throughout a welding process. It is one of the most important welding parameters, and is directly contingent upon the weld quality and appearance. Optimal quality welds can only be guaranteed if the torch orientation is well adjusted. Inappropriate torch manipulations cause various weld defects and discontinuities, such as poor penetration, undercuts, porosity and different types of cracks. Therefore, detailed torch orientations for almost every welding process have been recommended by various bodies and organizations.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional approaches to manual welding will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.